Fait Accompli
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: The fates of two young beings are tied before they are ever thought to exist. The time has come to fulfill agreements of the past. Is it possible to find more than a sense of duty in the other's arms? Is it even possible to fall with the threat of chaos looming over them? Evil looms nearer as they steadily grow closer. SessInu.


**AN** : Yeeaaah... So this happened.

Borrowing from French fait accompli ("an accomplished fact").

 **fait ac•com•pli**

A thing that has happened or been decided before those affected hear about it, leaving them with no option but to accept it.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Fix your face Inuyasha. You know better than to slouch. Straighten up."

The young hanyou sighed but did as he was told, his amber gaze fixed on the passing scenery outside of the steadily moving carriage. The green was lush and abundant here. It seemed never ending from his limited view from the inside of the carriage. The trees of the nearby forest that lay to the side of the dirt road were tall. It was hard to make out the slowly fading star, the faint rays steadily disappearing. A twilight glow taking hold of the vast clear sky.

He looked down at the hands resting in his lap, his fingers playing against its mirror digits. He was tired. They'd been traveling from the Eastern Lands for four suns and three moons. Almost nonstop. The travels were not something he was used to and found it far from his liking. It was almost as displeasing as the reason they were traveling to the Western Lands in the first place. He scowled.

"I swear you don't listen to a word it is I say. Behave as expected for one that is of your station. Your displeasure is understandable but it should not be so easily recognized."

He looked up towards the dark haired woman that sat directly to the left of him on the small seating. Her chocolate gaze softened at seeing his sadness. "There is no changing this Inuyasha. You've been preparing for this all your life. This is no surprise to you. You know what is expected of you."

His lip curled back slightly at that before directing his frown back outside of the carriage. "It's not fair." He said resolutely and not for the first time. "I never asked for this. Why should I have to give my life for something our ancestor did long ago?"

The pointed, furry lined ears on top of his head flicked back at the low sigh that reached them. "What is set in stone can not be changed Inuyasha. There is nothing to be done about this as their is nothing that can change the events of the past."

"I don't want this," he cried stubbornly. "I never asked for this. You're my mother. Can't you do something about this?"

The sharp, almost painful sting to the left side of his head instantly quieted him. "Foolish child. Open your ears. There is nothing I can, nor anyone else can do to prevent this. To go against what long ago has already been decided would be like rejecting the Gods themselves." She muttered under her breath with a shake of her head. After a moment, the dark haired woman seemingly pulled herself together. She sighed before turning her attention back to her only child. "Inuyasha. Know that I do not do this because I have any desire to hand you over to the demons. If we were to go against our agreements of the past, our lineage would cease to exist and their would be nothing to be done to stop the Evil One. This is something that must be done. Please try and understand. This is a duty you must fulfill to our clan."

With a shake of his head, the young one fell silent. Why were his pleas ignored? Could they not see that this was not fair? His life had already been decided for him long before he was ever thought to exist. His life was already written out for him and apparently by the Gods themselves. He was to give his life- his freedom- for something he wanted no parts in. He wished he'd never been born.

Izayoi looked down at her child's head, her heart breaking at the sullen air that clung to him. She did not wish this for her son no more than she wished to see these chain of events come to pass. Truly, the priestess hands were tied. To go against this now would bring destruction and mayhem into the the lives of the clan and that could not happen. The Evil One would have free reign over the Lands and that in itself would bring about the downfall of humanity and all life forms. Their would be no order. No balance. All hope would be lost.

Izayoi knew this day would come as well since she'd been old enough to understand the reasons behind it. She had to live with the knowledge that she would have to give up her child to the demons who she swore to protect humans against. She was not reprimanding her son as much as she was telling these things to herself. She could not be weak now. Or show Inuyasha any leeway in her decision. Humanity stood to lose what could not be regained. As her duty of Lady of all Priestess, Izayoi could not be selfish.

She too once raged and rebelled at the thought of handing over her son to a band of powerful demons. Once it was obvious it was her son that was the child prophesied eons ago. As any mother who cared to protect their child would. Her sisters of the clan reminded her of her duties and what humanity stood to lose should she decide to renege on an agreement reached between their ancestor and demons of the past. It was with a heavy heart that she accepted her son was to be the bridge between demons and humans.

Her thoughts drifted to a younger version of herself, her large brown eyes wide in anticipation for the tale her grandmother had told her was something that would one day come to pass. She would lay her head in her grandmother's lap as the old woman launched into a tale told long before even her time. She'd close her eyes as she let her grandmother's words pierce her every sense.

The Four Gods resided in the deep and vast caves of the mystic island, Horaijima. Two of demonic blood and two of human blood. Their statues erected and proud along the furthest wall of the cave. Only those the Gods considered worthy were allowed to enter. Others were judged and if they were not to the Gods approval, they were cast away and told to never return. Never in the history of the world had any being been summoned to the Gods dwelling by the very being themselves. Until one faithful day...

* * *

Lady Midoriko looked upon the cave that held the four powerful higher beings, her dark eyes steady and unyielding. She could not completely explain the force that drove her here but she would not ignore the feeling that reverberated throughout her very being. Even if it housed the two vile demon Gods, Ryura and Gora. Her business lied with the Gods Kyora and Jura alone.

"Why is that the Gods would call you here Lady Midoriko?"

The priestess turned to her companion, watching the long, dark haired woman turn from her search of the cave to look upon Midoriko.

"I do not know, Hitomiko." Came the calm, almost disinterested reply. She turned from the priestess beside her to look once more upon the place she felt compelled to venture to. "Though I do not imagine we will see what the cause of this is standing here."

Midoriko ventured forward into the dark mouth of the cave, hearing the priestess Hitomiko at her heels. What a stubborn girl. The priestess had been adamant about accompanying her Lady once she realized Midoriko's intent. Midoriko had been in Hitomiko's village on official matters. Midoriko had retired for the evening, in her slumber when she dreamed of the Gods, Kyora and Jura, telling her to come to them with haste.

Midoriko had not known her summons with the Gods had caused a disturbance but she awoke to the priestess, Hitomiko's worried brown gaze. She had attempted to get the younger woman to go back to her rooms but Hitomiko seemed intent on making sure the Lady of the Priestess' was well and comfortable. Midoriko had told Hitomiko to inform the village leader of her unexpected departure and to give him her apologies. The priestess once again donned on her battle attire as the young woman left to do as she had asked and Midoriko left the village without delay.

She had sensed the young woman's presence a few hours outside of her travels and ordered her to go back. Midoriko left her in the forest bent at the waist before her and resumed her trek towards the pull she felt. She ignored Hitomiko's presence for the following two days. Hoping her silence and fast pace of travel would compel the girl to turn around and return to her village. Hitomiko was a stubborn young woman, the Lady would give her that.

Begrudgingly, she accepted the miko as her travel partner for the remaining three suns.

Midoriko looked around the cave the further they ventured in, taking in the coolness and faint sound of water splashes. Without a doubt in her mind the Gods of humanity had called out to her but for what purposes, she had no idea.

Reflex took a hold of her as the cave wall they traveled down suddenly stopped and the first sight to greet her were the enormous statues of Ryura and Gora. Once she realized the tight grip she had on the hilt of her blade, the priestess relaxed and walked forward. Hitomiko still playing the role of her shadow. Her dark gaze was unreadable as she looked onto Ryura, the powerful and almighty dragon demon. Gora, the strong tortoise demon. Midoriko felt Hitomiko stiffen from beside her. So she too sensed the powerful dark aura from the two Gods.

Midoriko turned her back on the two and focused on the Gods that stood together on the right of Gora. Kyora then Jura. Midoriko took a knee before them, feeling the pure, consuming powers the two higher beings radiated. She felt Hitomiko follow suit.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps that came from behind her. She stood and turned with a single whirl, blade before her and at the ready. The priestess did not have to look to see Hitomiko had followed her lead without question. Their bodies poised for battle as the steps grew louder. Mild surprise gripped her at the demons who broke into the space. Only the quick pause in their steps upon seeing the two priestess were the inclination she received that they too had not expected their presence.

With slight reluctance, she resheated her sword, feeling the questioning look Hitomiko burned into the side of her skull. She did not offer any explanation, intent on watching the silver haired demon and raven haired demoness. The demons took a knee upon the harsh cave floor before the demonic statues.

Why were demons here. Only those the Gods themselves deemed worthy were able to enter. Had they too been compelled here?

Midoriko did not look away as the two demons rose, their gaze just as steady as they silently stood off against one another. Relaxed they may be, the priestess knew a demon could be upon another in the blink of an eye. She would not let her guard down around these two. While fighting had not been her intentions this day, she would not hesitate to purify these two before her. She had to protect Hitomiko since the foolish girl had made it her business to accompany her. She sensed a great power within the miko beside her but feared it would do little against these two. These two demons held immense power. One that could rival even the High Priestess own.

Her eyes narrowed at the smirk that filtered across the silver haired demon's lips, his amber gaze burning into her as if sensing her thoughts. His long locks spilled down his back, coming to a stop a little under his waist. He was a large man, though the size of one's body did not correlate to strength in demons. He held two stripes of blue jagged lines across each of his upper cheeks. The fangs in his mouth larger than the average demon's. They lifted his upper lip slightly. His face was strong and angular. Her eyes drifted to the fur that swayed behind him freely from his dark blue and white robes. It seemed to come from his right shoulder. Resting lazily over the armor he adorned. She had never run across anything like it in all her years.

The demoness beside him was most beautiful. Her thick, raven mane bone straight as it freely cascaded down her back. Her cheekbones high and face slender. Her eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. Her kimono was a dark black with hints of crimson red that plastered around her slim frame. Midoriko noticed a peculiar symbol across her forehead. It was impossible to make out, her dark bangs obscuring the priestess vision. It appeared lilac in color. If she had to venture a guess. It was on of the many phases of the moon. Only the bottom half visible.

The demoness sneered at noticing Midoriko's observation of her. She felt Hitomiko move forward and quickly grabbed her upper forearm. She gave it a light squeeze, a silent message to remain at her side. She released her once Hitomiko took up station at her side once more, a bit behind her to her left.

A light to her right took her attention from the two demons before her. Pure, white light blinded her for many moments. She raised a forearm as she turned her head. She noticed the demons were no better off. The two demonic statues they stood before emitting a dark mass of a purple tinted glow.

She removed her arm once the bright glow from the Gods Kyora and Jura disappeared. A gasp left Hitomiko as the two priestess looked upon the two Gods of humanity themselves.

Lady Midoriko bowed at her waist before the two manifestations, the power the two gods now emitted enough to want to bring the ever powerful priestess to her knees. She knew this was but a peek as to the power the two Gods actually weld.

"You may rise child."

The High Priestess did so, looking to the God Jura. His short black and white locks an identical set to the robes he possessed. His muscular frame partially hidden. The priestess sensed a strength beyond a regular mortals comprehension within the God Jura. Something wild and untamed just below the surface. She could see the strength people often told of him to possess. He was the personifcation of graceful power and supple energy. As tigers were known to have in abundance.

"You did well to answer our call Lady Midoriko."

"A fool I would be to ignore a call from the Gods themselves." She replied, her voice calm and steady despite the energy flooding the cave. "And I am no fool."

"I suppose you would be right priestess," Came a soft reply from her left.

Midoriko's eyes drifted to the other God to her left, Kyora's green lips painted in a soft smile. His fiercely red locks hanging down around him in loose curls. His slim frame adorned in red and blue battle attire. Midoriko realized the God Kyora's power was similar to a miko's own. It was untainted and cleansing. She sensed the healing powers of a Phoenix within him. His power would be never ending. A Phoenix may die in a show of flames and combustion, but obtains new life by raising from the ashes of its predecessor.

In a rare show of her slip of control, she felt her lips part in wonder, the awe in her darkened gaze clear. The powers he possessed she could only begin to imagine.

Kyora's lips turned upward. "You truly are a powerful miko, Lady Midoriko. To have sensed even that much."

A snort drew her attention and every instinct of self preservation within her urged her to plunge the tip of her blade into the face of the Maya blue haired demon God.

"Hn. That would be quite the sight Ryura. Wouldn't you agree?" Came the amused reply from Ryura's left.

The demon God's annoyed gaze flickered to his fellow demon God before turning his blood colored eyes onto the dark haired priestess. "You are free to try and use that pitiful sword against me miko." His daring words followed by a show of his sharp fangs.

Midoriko stiffened and her fingers did indeed desire to take the demon up on his offer. Powerful as she may be, she had not survived for as long as she had by plunging recklessly into battle. She was of a level head and knew when to bide her time. She forced herself to relax. It pained her to admit it, but she did not stand a chance against him. His power was as immense as his fellow Gods. A dragon in its truest form was next to impossible to run across in this day and age. Dragons had been powerful and tough to defeat at average strength, but a dragon God would be in a league of its own.

"You would do well to remember that." Ryura growled, flicking his blue single plait of hair over his shoulder in a show of dismissal. He crossed his toned arm across his blue attire.

"You can not kill her Ryura. That would defeat the purpose of summoning the mortal here."

Midoriko eyed the demon God. Gora was a massive demon. More so than the God Jura. Unlike Jura, his skin held a greenish tint. The entire sclera of his eyes were crimson. His long hair was a darker green than his flesh. It hold high above his head, bound by a white ribbon.

Where Jura represented raw, unhinged power, Gora emitted an impenetrable strength. A mass of energy that nothing would be able to cut through. A calm, unyielding presence.

Gora's eyes drifted towards her with steady eyes. Silence overcame the cave.

The priestess looked from Ryura to Jura and wondered why it was she had been summoned before them.

"Priestess," Midoriko turned to Kyora. His phantom body tall and proud. "We have called you here before us to warn you."

It was Jura who answered the unspoken question held in her eyes.

"A day will come where the balance in power will shift. As the Gods of this plane, it is our duty to maintain that balance. No world can survive where one power triumphs over the other. The lands will fall into utter desolation without a negative opponent to counteract it's component."

The Ladys' brown gaze fell onto the quiet demons on the opposite side of the cave. The black haired demoness scoffed, her locks swaying with the motion. "The demon's have no interest in your petty affairs miko."

Her eyes narrowed. How was that true. The shift in power could only come from the priestess enemies.

"She is not completely wrong," Ryura commented off hand. "The demon's are not yet involved in the atrocities to come. The demon's of this time have done no wrong onto you Lady Midoriko."

"Of this time?" The silver haired demon inquired. Ryura turned his red gaze ono the large demon before him.

"Yes, Lord of all demons. The takeover in power will not be for many centuries to come but one day it will happen." The blue haired demon turned back to the High Priestess. "While the demon's will be involved some point in the future, the treachery comes a little closer to home for you priestess."

Her brows furrowed. "You presume to tell me someone within the sisterhood will attempt to aid in the shift of power? To help the demons that attack our people. That can not be so."

Gora broke in. "You are familiar with the priestess Fumiko."

"Fumiko?" Hitomiko breathed beside her. "Lady Midoriko.. Does he refer to yo-"

"What does Fumiko have to do with this?" Her voice holding none of the outrage she felt. How dare he mention her name in her presence.

Gora grinned. "I dare little priestess. She is the main reason you are here before us now."

"Fumiko is dead," she bit out bitterly. "I fail to see what bringing her up has to do with this utter destruction you forsee."

"Your sister will unknowingly be the one to start these chain of events priestess." The red haired God informed her softly.

Her breath hitched. "That can not be. My sister was reported dead long ago."

"Your sister lives and walks the earth freely," Jura told her, his dark gaze piercing. "She wanted you to believe she was dead. The body your villagers buried was not your sisters."

"Fumiko.." She breathed before turning narrowed eyes onto the two Gods. "Where is she now."

"They will not tell you Lady Midoriko. For if you went to your sister now, she will kill you."

"You lie!" Hitomiko shrieked towards the dragon demon. "Fumiko loved her sister!"

Ryura smirked. "Your right little girl. Loved. She holds love in her heart no more. Not for her beloved twin sister. Not for anyone." He turned to Midoriko.

"You are aware of the hatred your sister held for you before you thought her dead."

Midoriko gave a stiff nod. Yes, she knew why Fumiko hated her. For being appointed Lady of the Priestess. Fumiko had wanted it so badly. More so than Midoriko ever did. It cut Fumiko deeply to see her beloved twin sister with what she felt should have been hers. Their mother had thought differently upon her deathbed.

"She resented you for taking what she thought would be hers someday. She knew how you felt about being Lady of all Priestess. That you had never imagined yourself as such. She had trained more then you. Harder than you. All for it to slip into the hands of one who never truly desired it in the first place. She never forgave your mother and she never forgave you."

His words pierced her heart. She had never seen her sister look upon her with such hatred as the day their mother named her the new Lady of the Priestess. Fumiko had ran out of the room their mother lay dying in. That had been the last day Midoriko had seen her. It wasn't until years later she received the news of her sisters passing. Slaughtered by a high ranking jackal demon.

But Fumiko was still alive. She could talk sense into her sister. She could give her the title of Lady as she had been prepared to do all those years ago. Fumiko could have it.

"Fumiko's desires have changed now, Lady Midoriko. Fumiko desires nothing more than the downfall of the women she felt wronged her. Fumiko no longer wishes to rule the priestess. She wants them eradicated. Along with the House of Jinja." Gora told her.

"Your sister has turned her back on the ways of the priestess, Midoriko," Kyora started solemnly. "Her practices are much more evil than you can comprehend. Her powers are dark and she has only grown in strength since you last seen her. They surpass even your own priestess. Should you try and go to her, she will not hesitate to kill you."

She nodded, truly at a loss for words. How was it that Fumiko held such strength when their powers had always been equal?

"Fumiko has channeled her growth through less common means." Jura said. "A sorcerer found her and sensed the anger and despair that held her. He offered her a way to grow in strength. In exchange for a child."

Midoriko gasped. "Fumiko had a child?" She looked down.

"Yes," came the deep voice of Gora. "Your sister accepted his offer. She had a little girl for him."

Her eyes watered but she squeezed them tightly, refusing to cry in front of demons. Fumiko had a little girl. She had a niece.

She raised her eyes to the Gods before her. "I understand I can not save my sister. Her daughter... There has to be a way for me to save her. She is innocent in this."

Jura spoke up. "There is nothing you can do priestess. That child holds her mother's contempt for priestess. As was your sister's one condition for providing the sorcerer a child. The girl will not accept you nor will any of her descendants. Those of your sisters blood can not be saved."

"Then why," she cried out. "Why tell me this. I can not do anything to save them! Is this why you brought me here? To torture me with my failures!"

"Lady Midoriko." Hitomiko whispered helplessly beside her.

"No priestess," Kyora answered softly. "You may not be able to directly help your sister. But those of your blood can. One of the descendants of your sister will go about bringing the shift in power. Only the descendants of you will be able to stop the balance of power from tipping completely towards darkness."

"H-How will this be possible?" Hitomiko rushed to asked at her Lady's silence. "If Fumiko has grown in power through sorcery, her descendants will undoubtedly hold this strength as well. How will they ever hope to defeat the one they are meant to with such an unfair advantage from Fumiko's blood?"

"Alone. It is not possible. The child will be of mixed blood. A hanyou. He will be powerful. He will have the blood of a demon flowing through him as well as the powers of Fumiko coursing through him." Gora informed them.

"How is that possible?" The silver haired demon demanded. "No demon would be foolish enough to lay down with a weak human."

Midoriko looked up at the loud laugh that escaped Ryura. "Tell me Terou, Lord of all demons. What do you know of this island which have set foot upon?"

"Nothing aside from this is where the Four Gods lay."

The blue haired demon looked amused. "This is more than our chosen dwelling, Lord Terou. We protect the beings who choose to live out there days here. Humans and demons alike. As well as their hanyou children."

Midoriko's eyes widened. "T-That can not be. Demons and humans coexisting. That is impossible."

"Why is it so impossible to believe priestess?" Kyora asked her with a tilt of his head. He looked at her curiously. "The beings over us prove that it is possible for humans to live peacefully with demons. Not everyone holds your black and white views." His red eyes shifted to the demons to say that they were not exempt from the accusation. "If it were not possible, why haven't me and my fellow brothers gone for each other's throats?"

Midoriko felt lost. Moreso than she'd ever felt. She could not answer the God because she had no idea why he chose to rule beside two demons.

"As it stands, I am not trying to change your views." He informed her with a shrug. "I understand it has been imbedded into you since you can remember. The time for change is not for many more millennia. You will be nothing more than the catalyst for that change."

He turned to face all of the four visitors. "As for the young Hitomiko's earlier inquiry. The one to bring about the destruction of priestess will indeed be more powerful than Midoriko's own descendants. As we are responsible for maintaining order in this plane, we have agreed to provide the priestess with a solution. While the descendant of Fumiko will be of mixed blood, he will not have the majority of support from the demons."

Silence overcame the cave as the words and their implications sunk into the four's mind.

"You expect us to tie ourselves to lowly humans?" The dark haired demoness hissed, her red eyes clear with her disdain. "Priestess no less! This hanyou child sounds like a blessing in disguise, aside from the humanity that taints him. The humans will get what they deserve after years of killing our own."

Gora tilted his head at her as if studying something complex. "Foolish woman. Do you truly believe it will only be the humans to suffer should this child succeed in destroying them? Though demon blood will run through his veins, it does not mean demons will be exempt from his destruction." The green haired God leaned forward at the waist. "The earth as you know it will be no more. Everything upon it's lands will be eradicated. Humans and demons alike. Everything." He reaffirmed.

She sputtered. "The demons will be able to defend themselves. He will only be half demon. He will not be as strong as a full blood."

"That is true, Makoto. Lady of all demons. He will only posses the physical strength of that of a hanyou. Tell me this however. What will the demons stand to do against his spiritual half?"

She looked at the green God helplessly.

"Only united will your descendants stand to challenge Fumiko's own descendant." Jura voice carried out through the large space. "Apart and the earth will be withered to nothing. Humans and demons alike will cease to exist."

"We can not force you as the decision is ultimately yours to make," Ryura drawled. "We will only seek to inform you of all we can. Your descendants will be the ones to suffer as a result of your stubborn pride and your prejudice."

"Lord Terou." Kyora called out to the demon, only a smile in place for the sneer sent to the human God. "Your mate carries now does she not? She is with child. Her womb is carrying your heir at this very moment."

Makoto snarled as she moved to stand behind her Lord. The outer rims of the Lord's sclera burned red. "What of it?"

Kyora's face displayed his amusement. "While the destruction of earth will not affect you or your immediate family for centuries to come, it will one day concern those of your blood. Would you really leave your family to an unimaginable fate when there is a way to prevent it? The pup your mate carries will mate and help populate the inu demons. So will their pups. On and on it will go until the time to fight is upon the lands. If you do not work with the priestess, your descendants will be slaughtered with no mercy given and without a second thought. Is that truly your wish for your own flesh and blood?"

The Lord Terou growled at the visual the Gods words provided. Their was nothing to think about and he suspected the God Kyora knew this. He could not leave his bloodline defenseless if he could prevent it. Mikos were powerful enough without sorcery as an additive to their power. The hanyou would possess the strengths of both demons and priestess. He knew when to fight and when not to. Any further resistance would be from his own personal view of humans and he would be above it this day. He wanted his bloodline to live on. To have a chance at life.

He squared his golden eyes onto the God Kyora. "If the priestess are willing, then from this day on they will have the support of the demons."

"Terou... " Makoto whispered behind him and grabbed her mate's hand. She squeezed it, her support apparent. She came to to stand at his side. She too looked upon the red haired being. "As Lady of all demons, I stand by my Lord's decision and will support him to the fullest."

Terou squeezed her hand back. "No more demons will attack the humans from this day forth should Lady Midoriko agree. I do, however, have one condition."

Kyora waved a hand gesturing towards the Lady Midoriko, obviously already knowing what it was the demon sought. He finally turned his gaze to meet the dark gaze of the High Priestess. "We will help you for the sake of protecting our own. Without you, the demon's do not stand a chance of defeating this hanyou. Without the support of the demon's, you humans will slaughtered by the tainted spiritual powers the boy will possess as well as the demonic strength within him. We will stand by the priestess if the one destined to defeat the hanyou will mate into the reigning inu family of the time period. They will be mated to the Lord's first born son. This will ensure us demon's a measure of indemnity should the humans find a way to defeat this hanyou. As my bloodline will be possibly giving their lives for your family who caused this, I think it a reasonable request."

Midoriko processed the Lord Terou's word and bit back the immediate scathing remark on the tip of her tongue. She closed her eyes. Could she really bind a descendant to a powerful band of inu demons. Mating for demons was for life. Only way to escape the bond was through death. The child would have no way of escaping should the mark of a mate taint their flesh.

To not agree would bring about the downfall of all life. Whether she agreed for them to bind themselves to a dog demon or not, their life was forfeit. As words of the Gods themselves. The priestess had no choice. She could not help but realize none of this would be necessary if Fumiko had stayed with them that day.

 _'I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday little one.'_

She opened her eyes, hers burning just as fiercely into the silver haired demon. "On behalf of the priestess, we will accept your condition Lord Terou. No demon's will die by our hands as long as they do not attack us or the villages. My descandant will bind to the first born son of the reigning lord. Only on the understanding that no physical harm shall befall them. The mating is not a call to unnecessary and cruel punishment. They will be mated but will not be a prisoner. If that agrees with you.. I will agree to it."

The Lord and his mate exchanged a quick glance before the Lord looked back to her. "That is reasonable Lady Midoriko."

The priestess looked to the Gods of humanity. "I will agree to this for the sake of saving humanity."

The Four Gods looked to her. "Very well," Ryura spoke up, producing a sharp dagger from the sheathe within his obi. "Once a blood pact has been completed, it can not be undone. Make sure you have spoken all it is that you want."

Midoriko looked to Teuro before turning back to the dragon God. "I want nothing more than what is promised."

"Same as I." Came the deep immediate reply.

They watched as Ryura's phantom walked towards the center that stood between human and demon. "Teuro. Midoriko. Step forward."

Midoriko did so without hesitation, walking towards the larger silver haired demon. His eyes stayed leveled with her own. No fear. She could not help sliver of respect that ran through her. It was something she looked up to, no matter the being. From this view, she could see Lord Teuro's mate was barely restraining herself. Her red eyes holding her worry for her mate who was willingly going up to a powerful miko. She sensed Hitomiko's unease and thought maybe demons and humans were more alike than she was originally known to believe.

Ignoring the dragon's smirk, she offered him her hand. Palm up. He immediately raked the dagger across her tender flesh. Her features did not waver at the sharp sting. This was child's play compared to some of her previous injuries from battle. She looked towards the quickly swelling blood, the crimson making a small pool in the middle of her hand. She watched as the demon God did the same to the Lord Teuro. His golden eyes looked to the small pool in his own hand before his eyes searched out her own once more.

Teuro watched the little priestess and could not help but think her peculiar. Now that she seemed to have accept this ordeal, there was no hesitation in her movements. Her fearlessness was admirable, as was not common amongst women of either human or demon blood. He would not deny the dark haired woman that. She was very powerful. Fit to hold the title of her station. If her descendants held this much power, tying her to his family could very well be worth the integration of humans. His family would be stronger for it.

Their eyes spoke of their mutual understanding. Neither of them had wanted this but it was necessary for the sake of the future. To stop the feud between humans and demons. No more fighting. Unnecessary killing. Taking members away from families that needed them. For many centuries yet, it would cease.

That realization hit the priestess at the moment it finally sunk in. She could be more than Lady of all Priestess. She could start a family without having to worry them with her duties. Without worrying a demon would attack her child just for simply being alive. She could truly live without fear of her new found family being ripped from her.

An uncharacteristic small smile found her lips. Neither man commented on it's short lived appearance.

"Press your palms together if you truly wish to bind your agreement."

Midoriko lifted her hand forward, staring into the dog demon's amber. Her blood running freely onto the cold, hard floor between the three. Never did she think there would be a day she'd willingly reach out to touch a demon in anything in other than a hard fought battle. Where one of them would end up bleeding out at the others feet. This was a first for them both.

She kept her eyes locked with his as his searched her own. Not hesitation, she realized. A desire to understand her and the inner workings of her mind.

He brought his hand forward to join with hers. Warmth gripped her hand as their blood mingled and joined the cave floor. They were connected.

Ryura closed his eyes as low, hushed words passed him, in an ancient tongue neither Teuro or Midoriko could understand. She never looked away from the dog demon until the God Ryura stepped away from them.

"It is done." Ryura informed them.

She brought her hand down and turned to the blue haired God. "The descandant to defeat the bringer of the end of days will also be of mixed heritage. He will be of dog demon and human blood. He will be very powerful. A great mixture of both demon strength and spiritual power. We Gods have witnessed the blood bind and it shall come to pass."

Ryura turned back to his spot before the erected statue of him.

"We have done all we can to even the odds," The tortoise God told them. "Their fate is up to themselves now. Only time will decide a victor in the war to come."

Midoriko nodded. If what she'd done helped her descendants in their upcoming battles, it was well worth it.

She would return to her village and live out the rest of her days in relative peace. She would continue to train the young women of her clan and the new spiritually aware people seeking guidance. She would make sure the priestess of her womb knew of this day. She would make sure her children told it to their children for generations to come. They would not walk into battle blind and unequipped to deal with the evil that sought the world's destruction. She would teach them all that she knew. And her descendants would do the same.

Midoriko's life was her own to live out however she chose. Which is what she always wanted. Fumiko had wanted this life. Not her. She could hang up her battle dressings.

She would someday soon. There was one last thing she wished to settle. For her own mind's sake.

"Oh? How interesting." Jura mused, his dark eyes intent on the High Priestess. "You wish to kill the sorcerer who helped imbed your twin sister in her taint." The God of humanity looked to his brothers. "Well?"

Kyora shrugged. "I see no reason to oppose. He has served his purpose. Her vengeance will not affect the events of the future."

"Even if your efforts are for naught, you still wish to kill this man? This will not gain you any recognition in your sister's eyes. Surely you realize this."

She met Ryura's red gaze. "Yes. I am aware. This is retribution I seek for me and me alone."

She could not save Fumiko, her sister's hatred for her too imbedded within her to get her to see reason. Her further corruption sealed her fate. Nothing could be done for her twin or the child that was naturally born with her mother's disdain. Killing the man to keep his sister forever out of her reach would cool the fires that burned her anguish for having failed her sister. It would change nothing but her peace of mind.

The dragon searched her face for a long silent moment. "If it is truly your wish, I will not go against it."

Gora waved a meaty hand carelessly. "It will not alter future events. What she does from here on out is her business."

She turned her dark gaze back to Jura.

He grinned. "Your alright by me priestess. You will receive no disagreement from me. The sorcerer you seek is called Yuudai these days. You will find him within the Northern Lands.

Midoriko nodded from her place in the center of the Four Gods. She took a knee before them. The show of acknowledgement to the demon Gods did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the space. She had tied herself and her descendants to demons. There would be nothing to gain in continuing on with unnecessary malice. Her actions now affected the future interaction between demons and humans. She was to be the example for humans as they slowly accepted what was to be their new way of life.

She stood before them and nodded once more before turnig to the Lord and his mate. Their eyes connected and their eyes spoke of their understanding. They would never lay eyes upon the other again and they both preferred it that way. They had come here to do what it is that was required of them. Their feelings for one another had not suddenly changed. Only thing that had changed was the willingness to try for the sake of their future bloodlines. Their common goal to live would be the starting point in slowly mending their worlds together.

She looked away from his amber and towards the way they had come from. "Come, Hitomiko."

"Hai, Lady Midoriko."

Midoriko left the cave of the Four Gods without a backwards glance. Her fate and the fate of her descendants were sealed.

* * *

"We're approaching the palace of the Western Lands Lady Izayoi."

The dark haired miko blinked at the deep voice to break her trip down the past. She leaned toward the carriage's window. "Thank you Takemaru."

She turned to look down at her son, smiling softly at seeing his soft expression. One she was no longer as privy to seeing the older he grew and understanding dawned on him. She gently shook his shoulder to wake him from his slumber.

"Inuyasha," she stroked his ivory locks before lightly scratching at one of his pointed ears on his head. "Wake up now. We're nearing the palace."

He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch as he slowly came back around. His golden eyes peeked up at her from his dark lashes before looking out the carriage. He pushed himself away from his perch on her shoulder.

The carriage passed the tall, frontal stone walls that surrounded the palace at the approval of the two guards stationed there.

Inuyasha eyed the massive palace further up the hill. It was impressive. Exotic flowers lined either side of the carriage, as far as to the beginning of the palace. Patches of grass and lush plants surrounded the walkways as the neared the palace of the West. The high structures exuded royalty. There was a massive pool of water that lay right in front of the palace grounds. Its clear water holding a statue of a tall and proud beautiful demoness in its center. Running water pouring from her body.

It was a beautiful prison, the hanyou thought.

Inuyasha watched as an entourage of demons exited the large double doors of the palace. He looked on as they strolled down the steps, stopping at a rest as they all eyed the steadily approaching carriage. His stomach rolled at being on the receiving end of a bunch of full blooded demons. He leaned back in his seat, bone straight.

"You are the son to the Lady of all the Priestess, Inuyasha. Do keep your manners about you. This is to be your home from this day forth. It would do you well to be on good terms with these demons."

He sighed as he looked to her. There would be no stopping this and from the quick assessment of the palace's surroundings, there would be very little hopes of escape. Without breaking the peace that had been maintained between humans and demons for centuries. Even he was not willing to break the peace by attacking the demons unprovoked.

"Will you at least visit me when you have the time?"

Izayoi looked to her son, seeing the resigned look in his amber gaze. "Of course Inuyasha," she told him softly. "Though I would appreciate it if you would at least attempt to settle into your new life here."

The carriage to a stop and the priestess cast a quick glance towards the palace. "Never forget what I and the sisters have taught you. Your human blood holds great power. You are a descendant to the great and powerful miko Midoriko. Your humanity does not make you inferior. You are strong Inuyasha. Never forget that." She held his gaze until he nodded his understanding.

They looked as their driver, Takemaru jumped down from his position up front and made their way around to the hanyou's side. Inuyasha looked up into his mother's steady and reassuring gaze, drawing strength from her own confidence. The door opened beside him and he turned to the well built, tall ebony haired human, Takemaru.

He sent a smile of his own at seeing Takemaru's own small one directed towards him. He accepted the hand down, discreetly whispering to the human as he did so. "Take care of her Takemaru." His eyes drifted to the man's dark gaze and felt reassured by the nod he received. The determination in his eyes giving the hanyou a small ray of peace. Inuyasha stepped aside as Takemaru turned to help his mother's step down from the carriage.

A quick flare of an immense pressure of youkai had the young hanyou gasping as his knees attempted to give out from beneath him. It was only through sheer will that he stayed upright until the pressure disappeared. He turned his head in confusion towards the band of full-blooded demons. He noticed everyone's eyes were pointing down towards the youngest demon of their group. Some of the demons towards the back wore surprised looks on their faces as they stared at the younger demon.

Inuyasha looked closer to the silver haired demon and froze at being on the receiving end of such a piercing gaze. The older boy held an ethereal beauty. The crimson that adorned his lowered lids enhanced the intensity held within his amber. His gaze was intense and unrelenting and the hanyou lost himself.

"Are you alright dear?"

Inuyasha blinked before turning to meet his mother's concerned face. He nodded as he gathered his wits about him. Izayoi nodded though she too looked pointedly at the band of demons. She noticed the largest of the demons staring down at the younger demon, the tiniest uplift to the corner of his lips.

She lifted her chin as the demon turned his gaze directly onto her. His face now impassive. Eyes searching.

She turned back down to look at her son, placing a hand to the small of his back. He sent her a quick glance before walking closer to the awaiting demons. She removed her hand, not wanting to appear as if her son needed coddling. Demons were quick to pick apart any visible weaknesses.

The largest of the dog demons stepped forward to meet their approach, the youngest stepping in time with the elder. Izayoi held the massive demon's gaze, instinctively knowing who this demon was despite never before laying eyes upon him. Only through letters and messengers had any communication been established between them. Two beings connected by a duty that bind them. She was entrusting her son into his care.

She stopped before them, giving a slight bow towards one of his station. She straightened. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Lord of the West." Her voice carried her formality.

His eyes took her in quietly for a moment before speaking. "It is good to finally meet you as well Lady of the Priestess. I hope you did not find your journey to be a taxing one."

"It was a fair travel. The lands of the West are quite beautiful."

"I am glad it pleases you." His deep voice rumbled before pointedly turning towards the white haired hanyou.

Inuyasha, the importance of proper etiquette ingrained into him since he was able, bowed slightly before the Lord of the West. Feeling the ever burning stare of the younger demon as he did so. "Thank you for accepting us into your lands. It is an honor to meet the great Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands."

The polite formal tone was apparent as the hanyou straightened once more. The Lord of the West eyed the young one, sensing the true disturbance within him at being upon these lands. He tilted his lips upwards, hoping he came off as reassuring.

"Truly, the honor is mine. I hope you find your place amongst us within the walls of my home."

Inuyasha offered a single nod of his head, falling silent. His eyes narrowed at the tingling sensation that wormed its way across his arms. A barely felt pressure. Skimming just across the breach of his senses. As if hesitant to reach out. He wondered at the calming effect it had on his body. Having been raised mostly around human women, he was unused to the ways of dog demons. It felt as if the older boy's youkai intended to reach out to him. Was he aware of his youkai's actions? He turned his head to the older silver haired dog demon with a questioning look in his eyes, as if trying to understand something complex.

The older boy did not appear to be uncomfortable at being caught but Inuyasha did feel the youkai recede. The boy eyed him before turning towards the conversation taking place between his mother and the Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha watched him. This was to be the demon he mated. The one he was promised to. First born son to the Lord of the West.

He looked delicate. Yet, there seemed more to him than what his outward appearance told. His mother always told him to follow his first instinct. He wondered what it was the boy saw when he stared at him. Did he find him pleasing? How did he feel about having to mate a hanyou? Was he as upset about having his future dictated for him as he was?

"-for the invitation but I have other matters to attend to that I can not afford to push back further."

Inuyasha whipped his head at that. He hadn't expected for her to leave him so soon.

Izayoi looked down towards her son. Sensing her son's thoughts, she sent him a small encouraging smile before lifting her murky gaze once more to the Lord of the West. "Perhaps another time."

The Lord of the West nodded, having seen the small exchange. It would do no good to have the one young on edge before having even set foot in his new home.

"You will always be welcome here Lady Izayoi. I'm sure Inuyasha would appreciate your company as he becomes adjusted to his life here within the palace."

Izayoi sent him a grateful glance before tipping her head towards him. "Hai. That is most generous."

"Sesshomaru." The white haired Lord called, the younger companion beside him turning to face him in silent inquiry. "I'm sure that Inuyasha is tired from his travels and would appreciate a moment alone to freshen up. Why don't you escort him to his rooms?"

The demon called Sesshomaru didn't respond. He turned to the hanyou.

Inuyasha turned to his mother, a smile that didn't quite match his eyes taking up residence. "Take care of yourself. Since I won't be there to keep you in line."

Izayoi smiled, not letting any of her sadness bleed through. "I was going to tell you that as well." She brought up a hand to lightly caress his cheek and the fact that he did not protest her actions while in front of relative strangers told her all that she needed to know. The priestess felt as if her heart would bleed out.

"Remember what I told you." She told him pointedly. Be strong, she silently willed.

He nodded. Determined. "I will. Bye mother."

She forced a smile. "Bye son."

Inuyasha backed away from her touch, eyeing her for a short moment before turning to his intended with a nod. Sesshomaru silently turned on his heel, the fur over his shoulder swaying lazily behind him with every step. She watched Inuyasha walk behind the demon. The sadness in her dark eyes palpable. Thankfully, Inuyasha did not look back to see. Had he rushed back to remain at her side, she feared she would not have to the strength to deny him further. He disappeared out of her sight. Taking a piece of her heart with him.

"He will be well priestess. No harm will come upon him here within the palace."

Izayoi blinked before turning to face the solid form that was the Lord of the West. "It is not his physical well-being that I worry for. My son is strong. As you know, there are wounds that are not so easily recognized."

The Lord said nothing as their was nothing he could say. Only time would tell how the events of the near future would play out.

"Goodbye Lord of the West."

He tipped his head. "Lady Izayoi."

He watched the powerful dark haired human turn towards the carriage behind her and the human male that assisted her in her seating. He did not miss the gentleness in the way he handled her or the soft smlie she sent her driver's way. The man politely bowed towards him before settling behind the reins. The Inu no Taisho watched them go before sighing. He looked towards the clear darkening sky. He felt the disturbance in the air and knew chaos would soon be upon the lands.

'Ancestors, lend us your strength for the days to come.'

He turned towards the palace. He was curious to his son's reaction towards his intended. If his son's drastic spike in energy had been any indication, Sesshomaru had finally found someone he deemed worthy of him. The one being promised to him no less.

* * *

 **AN** : I like it so far. What about you?


End file.
